Dolorosos Ayeres
by nadieshimee
Summary: Un paso por la memoria de su relacion juntos, mas alla de su amistad tienen un tipo de cercania que a Yata no le parece mas que vacia, pero saruhiko ahora que el Rey rojo ha muerto cree que es el momento perfecto para recuperar a Misaki. Como sera que terminara esta historia?


Dolorosos Ayeres

K y sus personajes no me pertenecen : S

Capítulo 1 - La primera vez

Después de todos los trágicos sucesos, siendo precisos, después de unos duros tres meses, _se atrevió a aparecer_.

Estos días habían sido solitarios y desesperantes, trato de mantenerse vivo y alegre. Una tarea simplemente imposible con todo lo acontecido. Había perdido todo, pero no era el único. Todos habían perdido mucho.

Kamamoto lo consoló. Aunque él no quisiera, ese tipo lo persiguió por todos lados evitando que no estuviera solo en ningún momento. Hasta la exageración se convirtió en su sombra; en ese chicle molesto que se te pega en el zapato y que no lo podes sacar por nada en este mundo; Yata recuerda con horror el día que estaba tomando un baño relajante para liberarse del estrés, todo iba muy bien hasta que Kamamoto entra y lo saca del agua como si fuera a ahogarse en ese pequeño charco de agua, Yata había quedado dormido lo que era difícil de conseguir en estos días, pero en la mente de su amigo Yata estaba cometiendo suicidio y para consolarlo o evitar el supuesto desastre no tuvo mejor idea que abrazarlo fuertemente gritando "Yata-saaan , no lo hagas" Yata lo golpeo salvajemente ese día. Aunque Kamamoto se había disculpado ferozmente Yata era capaz de perdonar todo menos la invasión de su privacidad y su espacio personal, una vez había sido tan débil de dejar a alguien invadirla y las cosas terminaron mal, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cometer homicidio y mandar la grasa de ese gordo a volar por los aires muy lejos de él; Agradeció infinitamente a Kusanagi-san, que al parecer se había dado cuenta de su frustración por el nuevo acosador que se había conseguido; pidiendo a Kamamoto cuidar de Ana por él, ya que tenía que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas concernientes al Bar. Como Mikoto y Totsuka no estaban, Ana había quedado desamparada. Era verdad que ella fue la más fuerte de todos, incluyendo a Kusanagi-san al enfrentar la muerte de los dos. Pero aun así Ana seguía siendo una niña y necesitaba a alguien junto ella.

Kamamoto había protestado

"Pero Yata-san!"

"Él puede cuidarse solo" Kusanagi reafirmo, pero antes de eso; había amenazado a Yata a no cometer alguna estupidez; incluyendo peleas innecesarias como intentos de homicidio o suicidio. Yata prometió todo hasta le dijo que le vendería su almas si se deshacía de ese gordo amigo suyo.

Pero en realidad Kusanagi se encontraba muy preocupado por la bomba de tiempo delante de él. Mikoto era el único que podía mantenerlo bajo control y aunque Yata no mostraba alguna reacción desfavorable hasta ahora, no sabía cuánto iba a durar la fuerza de ese niño. A pesar de los intentos de mantenerse firme delante de todos; sus facciones lo delataban; las noches sin dormir; sus ojos hinchados de cansancio y tal vez del llanto que él nunca mostro después de ese día; lo fruncido de su ceño que no desaparecía; y la comisura de sus labios que ya no se levantaban naturalmente en esa sonrisa tan característica. Contradiciendo a su propio nombre Misaki Yata ya no florecía.

Iba a tomar precauciones si esto seguía de la misma manera. Era obvio que para Yata estar en la misma ciudad que había recorrido de un lado a otro en la compañía de Mikoto y Homra, no iba a dar paz a su corazón, así que antes de cualquier eventualidad estaba listo para enviar a Yata lejos; Un cambio de ambiente haría de Yata cambiar su perspectiva de su situación, -la cual no parecía querer enfrentar- y daría un respiro a su corazón. Hasta el mismo Kusanagi había pensado en tomar la misma opción. Pero el bar de Homra era su orgullo y su posesión más preciada. No podía simplemente irse y dejarla de lado, a comparación, Yata no tenía nada.

El resto del grupo iba desapareciendo con el pasar de los días; estaban perdidos al igual que ellos y de vez en cuando venían a buscar consuelo con Kusanagi; ahí se encontraba la segunda razón por la cual él no podía abandonar la ciudad.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, _después de 3 meses había vuelto a aparecer_…

Yata no quería verlo. El miedo a que se metiera, como comúnmente lo hacía, con lo más preciado en su corazón en un momento como este. Sabía. No podría simplemente contenerse. Tratase de quien se tratase, él lo mataría. Y lo peor de todo, lo disfrutaría. Yata estaba en ese momento en que pensaba que no tiene nada más que perder. Y en el caso de Saruhiko, si lo mataba iba a librarse de uno de los fantasmas que continuamente lo atormentaban.

Saruhiko y su actual relación con él. Le hacían pensar que ese tipo era la peor equivocación de su vida. Si tuviera que volver al pasado, aunque eran momentos preciosos para Yata, los sacrificaría y haría todo lo posible para que sea diferente, con tal de evitar toda esta mierda en la cual se había metido.

Todavía recuerda el peor error de su vida, esa en donde dejaba invadir su privacidad por otra persona. Era muy joven y todo el mundo sabe que en esa etapa todos hacen ese tipo de locuras, alimentadas por la emoción del momento, las cuales se arrepienten todos los días, hasta que logran superarlo. Pero para su desgracia esta estupidez había durado 5 años y ya iban por el sexto. En cada aniversario creía que podría tirarse de un rascacielos. Su deseo yacía en el hecho de que si podría sobrevivir a la caída por fin podría perdonarse así mismo por ser tan malditamente débil.

Yata no era un suicida. Él se creía amante de la vida pero hay ciertas situaciones en donde parece no haber otra solución. El dolor constante y la cabeza palpitante, hacían del joven más voluntarioso el desdichado más patético de esta vida. Yata se odiaba por pensar en esto constantemente, pero no podía evitarlo. Su descontento, hacia él mismo, ponía su situación cada vez peor.

"Misaki..?" dijo Saruhiko, en frente de él. Parecía algo atónito. Tal vez porque no esperaba a Yata despierto a las 4 de la mañana en su sala de estar, sentado en el suelo habiendo un sillón; mirando al televisor apagado en frente de él; con su mirada perdida por algún lugar. Aún más porque el invierno todavía no acababa y el frio en ese apartamento te congelaba los huesos.

Yata no lo culparía por esa reacción. Si el viera a cualquier persona en la misma situación se encontraría igual, muy probable con la misma expresión. Así que lo ignoro esperando, no, rogando que ese tipo se enojara y se largara de ese lugar. Esperaba estar solo. Ya tenía demasiado en que pensar como para tener que lidiar con la relación con ese sujeto.

"Hey…!" _Porque diablos no se iba, porque diablos es tan condenadamente difícil_ "Misaki… que haces ahí idiota!?"

Saruhiko se acercó con pasos firmes y algo amenazantes por el hecho de haber sido ignorado. Sería difícil, él lo tenía muy claro. Pero no podía estar lejos por mucho más tiempo. Se había preparado para este momento y antes de decir o insultar a homra o al amado difunto rey de Misaki, tendría que morderse la lengua. Si no lo hacía, estaba seguro su última oportunidad de recuperarlo se iría por el caño y nunca regresaría.

Mientras se acercaba, veía por la sutil luz de luna que pasaba por la ventana lo pálido que se encontraba Misaki. Parecía enfermo y sin vida. Le hacía recordar viejos tiempos en donde su rostro se parecía mucho a la de él; pero lo suyo solo duro 3 semanas ó 4, no lo recuerda muy bien, para salir de tal estado tan deprimente; y ahora con Misaki ya habían pasado 3 meses, era demasiado tiempo como para que Misaki todavía pensara en ese sujeto. No pudo evitar enfadarse ante tal espectáculo. Agarro, sin el más mínimo cuidado, del brazo a Misaki y por el contrario a lo que él esperaba, el cuerpo de Misaki se encontraba helado. Saruhiko enfureció aún más_, " maldita sea no tiene esa aura con él?_ _Por qué diablos no utilizarla?"_ Pensó mientras se llevaba a rastras al más pequeño hacia la habitación.

Yata no pensó en nada en especial mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por Saruhiko. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo que había pasado por años. Estaba aburrido. Sabia. Tarde o temprano este sujeto volvería; pasaría otra vez por esa puerta y continuaría con lo suyo hasta que se iría nuevamente al amanecer. Un trámite que alguna vez Yata disfruto, que gozo y experimento con tanto placer. Que después se volvió amargo, pero desesperante, la esperanza lo hizo desesperante. Y que ahora era vacío y sin sentido.

Yata pensó que no pudo ser peor. Esta relación enfermiza en la cual se habían metido no iba a hacer más que destruirlos a ambos. Y aunque ya hace unos meses atrás, antes de la tragedia de Totsuka-san venia planteándose en terminarlo, no tuvo el valor. Tal vez ya había llegado el tiempo de hacerlo. "_Pero como reaccionaria Saruhiko ante esto?"_

Todo fue su culpa, desde el comienzo todo fue su culpa. Y tirado en la cama, mirando las grietas que se habían formado en el cielorraso y la pequeña telaraña que mañana posiblemente limpiaría, mientras sentía su cuerpo ser manoseado y explorado; como si estuviera soñando despierto recordó la primera vez que cometió tal estupidez…

_Era primavera, la época en la cuales los animales aprovechan para reproducirse, las flores florecen y muestran lo hermosas que son. Cerca del instituto las flores de Sakura hacen sentir a las personas un poco más románticas ante los impresionantes escenarios que la naturaleza presenta ante ellos. Japón está orgulloso de este increíble regalo que solo se presenta en su país, por eso constantemente se encuentra en la tarea de mejorarlos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso con los dos, pero Yata espera que sea parte de una justificación el ambiente de la ciudad en ese momento._

_Después de un año y medio de conocer a Saruhiko, por sus situaciones personales con sus padres y demás, habían decidido vivir juntos. Se llevaron demasiado bien prácticamente desde el comienzo. _

_Saruhiko era una persona difícil que a veces dejaba a Yata un poco a la deriva, pero por alguna razón Saru dejo de hacer las cosas tan difíciles para Yata, hablaba más de lo de costumbre y eso solucionaba bastante, también adquirieron gustos mutuos y aprendieron las costumbres el uno del otro. A Saruhiko se le pego el mal vocabulario de Yata, y a Yata se le pego los "tsk" cuando algo no salía como quería o tal vez por simple irritación. Las peleas con otros eran constantes y aunque Saruhiko lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo, llego a sentir el gusto por partirle la cara a otra persona y más estando cerca de Misaki. _

_Yata por otro lado perdió la correa junto a Saru, Yata aunque muchos no lo creyeron en Homra cuando él les contaba, era de tener la cabeza fría; no peleaba si no era una "causa justa" y trataba constantemente de mantenerse calmado y educado. Aunque le iba terrible con las notas del colegio el trataba de mejorarlo. Pero con Saru, dejo todo lo concerniente a la preocupación en manos de él. Se sintió libre y confiado al hacer eso, porque para él, Saruhiko siempre estaría a su lado para decirle que hacer y cómo, y si hacia cualquier estupidez estaría Saru para detenerlo a tiempo y salvarlo. Si ahora se pondría a pensar, fue algo extremadamente egoísta e infantil de su parte._

_Regresando a ese día, como él pensaba Saru lo había salvado._

_Yata sin siquiera saber ¿cómo? se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de maleantes, eran tipos estúpidos que se dignaron a insultar a Yata y este les contesto haciendo de ese un ambiente tenso, mientras que estos se acercaban amenazantemente hacia él. Yata sabía, por el número de personas que no saldría muy bien de esta; tal vez algunas costillas rotas y un buen tiempo en el hospital. Aun así, no huiría, no era un cobarde y tampoco tenía miedo. _

_Saruhiko, que mayormente pasaba sus días libres en el departamento frente a su computadora, había perseguido a Misaki durante unas 15 cuadras. Habían peleado por una estupidez, tal vez no tanto como para preocuparse, pero algo le dijo que ese idiota con su temperamento iba a buscar pelea por algún lugar. No era que pensara que Misaki perdería, pero había algo que le decía que podría encontrarse en problemas y al enfocar mejor su vista se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado._

_Acercándose a la escena se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto. Esas personas no eran simples estúpidos encontrados por el idiota de Misaki; esas cadenas en los cuellos de oro, los relojes caros y anillos por todas partes. Saruhiko reconocía muy bien ese tipo de persona y maldijo al estúpido de Misaki. A veces se preguntaba si realmente su amigo tenía grandes ansias por morir joven. _

_Viendo con cuidado el lugar donde se encontraba, busco posibles rutas de salida o escape, en el edifico de enfrente había escaleras de incendio que Saru las descarto casi al instante porque Misaki no podría alcanzarlas por su altura. Entonces la calle de atrás, ellos habían pasado varias veces por ahí. Esa calle se ramificaba en varios callejones, si tenían suerte y corrían rápido podrían escapar hasta llegar al departamento; podrían perderse con facilidad. Pero necesitaban un poco más que solo suerte de su lado. Eran demasiados. No importaba cuanto corrieran si tan solo uno de ellos le seguía el paso estarían muertos. Las probabilidades no estaban de su lado. Distracción. Necesitaba distraerlos para tener algo más de ventaja. _

_Mirando más a su alrededor, vio oficiales hablando con algunos tipos de azul. Tomo todo el valor posible para hacer lo siguiente; pero por lo que podía ver Yata ya estaba siendo golpeado, no podía esperar más. Fue hacia los oficiales fingió chocarse con alguno para quitarle el arma reglamentaria que tenía en el cinturón. No era estúpido sabía que se darían cuenta, pero esa era exactamente la idea. Corrió como loco en dirección al callejón mientras sentía a los oficiales detrás, sonrió como idiota pensando en que su plan tendría éxito. Pero uno de los azules se paró frente cuando el pensó estar a una distancia bastante favorable. Solo faltaban 10 metros, para salvar a Yata no podía fallar. Agarro el arma y la tiro hacia atrás, golpeo a uno de los oficiales con ella y con la caída consiguió un poco más de ventaja. A pesar de que pudo ser atrapado por el azul, este solo lo miro seguir hasta el callejón, eso le pareció absurdo pero lo agradeció. Cuando estuvo cerca de Misaki grito "policía!" y ante la sorpresa, agarro a Yata de la muñeca para arrastrarlo por la calle trasera mientras los otros sujetos maldecían. Corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello y probablemente así era. _

_Yata miro hacia atrás y anqué al principio pensó que la policía era solo un invento de Saru, se dio cuenta que no era así, efectivamente esos tipos que quisieron matarlo, porque para su sorpresa lo atacaban con navajas en mano, estaban siendo cercados por la policía. Y al igual que ellos se esparcían escapando de un lado a otro por los callejones. Por suerte ninguno fue detrás de ellos._

_Una vez en el departamento, casi con nada de aire en sus pulmones y Yata con algunas heridas, para su suerte, poco profundas. Se tiraron al suelo en donde todavía yacía el futón que Yata no había recogido esa mañana por pelearse con Saruhiko. Después de casi morir Yata sintió por fin los dolores punzantes en donde las navajas habían cortado y sintió un leve escalofrió, pero irónicamente también una pizca de la dulce adrenalina. Si Saru no habría llegado lo habrían matado estaba seguro, en comparación con su predicción iba ir al hospital. Sí, pero en este caso iría directo a la morgue del hospital. Saru lo había salvado._

_Una vez que se calmaron un poco, aunque todavía podían sentir sus pechos palpitar con dificultad. Se miraron de reojo. Yata sonrió abiertamente y apretó la mano de Saru mucho más fuerte de lo que tal vez quería "Gracias Saru"_

_Saruhiko sintió el leve temblor de Misaki en sus manos y también apretó su agarre. Aunque quiso insultarlo por ser tan estúpido y hasta golpearlo no lo hizo; veía la sangre por todos lados, los labios de Misaki estaban hinchados y partidos podía ver por la sangre que caía por su comisuras. "Misaki, idiota. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender con quienes meterte y con quienes no?" y con la manga de su otra mano limpio la sangre de la boca de Misaki, con lo que este protesto._

_Pero Saru nunca supo bien porque, Misaki empezó a reír de un momento a otro y lo abrazo para decir una y otra vez "Gracias Saru" a su oído. _

_Yata todavía respiraba con dificultad, se podían oír sus latidos palpitar una y otra vez. No podía dejar de aferrarse a Saru, esa sensación casi de desesperación y luego de alivio al ver la cara de Saru; le hicieron ver que no estaba solo y por alguna razón se sentía feliz. Mientras que Saru lo apartaba un poco para quitarle la remera a Yata para ver el estado de sus heridas. Yata pareció un resorte y una vez librado de esa prenda llena de sangre volvió hacia Saru para abrazarlo nuevamente. "Misaki… déjame ver, suelta" _

_Volvió a tratar de apartarlo pero Yata contesto "Estoy bien" y Saruhiko desistió con un "tsk". _

_Dejando la preocupación de lado su cuerpo se relajó y cayeron nuevamente al futón. Saruhiko envolvió en sus brazos a Yata y espero a que su respiración calmara. Tuvo miedo, por un segundo pensó que no lograría rescatar a Yata. Y sin Yata este lugar no tendría sentido, nada tendría sentido. "Idiota"_

"_Hey!" protesto Yata. Pero Saruhiko lo sentía sonreír en su abrazo. Cuando por fin se apartó un poco, Saru se dio cuenta que los labios de Yata seguían sangrando. Quiso tomar los jirones de lo que alguna vez fue la remera de Misaki para parar la leve hemorragia, pero la increíble cercanía lo detuvo y la necesidad que salió de ningún lugar conocido por Saru surgió en forma de cascadas; fue el deseo de probar la sangre de Misaki._

_Sin ningún aviso previo solo con un "Misaki" de parte de Saruhiko. Yata tuvo su primer beso; fue dulce, doloroso y lleno de pizcas de un sabor metálico. Lo disfruto considerablemente aunque no sabía que sentir realmente. Esto no parecía estar bien, pero aun así se dejó llevar; por el calor, la agitación, la adrenalina, el cansancio, el miedo… por Saru. Si estaba con Saru nada podría salir mal._

_Saruhiko se separó un poco para ver la reacción de Yata. Disfruto al verlo todo avergonzado con la cara toda roja, hasta llegar a las orejas, acaricio levemente una de sus mejillas golpeadas. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Misaki sabría realmente bien, aunque todo con Misaki siempre era mejor; esto era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado hacer "Sa-Saru..?" _

"_Tranquilo" y sonrió un poco, volviendo a acariciar su mejilla. Y otra vez se entregó en un beso tierno. Como Misaki no se opuso, ni protesto; Saruhiko se aventuró más aun en su boca; fue dulce; fue un veneno; un antídoto que relajo su cuerpo y que lo despertó cuando Misaki envolvió sus manos en su nuca, para profundizar algo que no podía ser más profundo. El deseo se apodero de ambos y la desesperación nació. Ninguno supo como pero Yata ya se encontraba desnudo tendido debajo del de lentes mientras este probaba todas las heridas en el cuerpo de Misaki. Pasaba su lengua una y otra vez como si con eso podría sanarlas. _

_Saruhiko disfruto de ver la figura debajo suyo, la forma en que Misaki temblaba mientras lo tocaba. La forma en como Misaki se dejaba moldear por sus manos y en el intento de obtener más como separo las piernas de Misaki obscenamente y Misaki con la cara toda sonrojada solo llego a decir "Saruu…" en protesta. _

_Saruhiko no podía más en relación a la excitación que sentía en el momento. Como pudo se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras besaba nuevamente a Misaki y disfruto del roce, del vaivén que se repetía una y otra vez, una y una y una y otra vez. Envolvió las piernas de Misaki en su cintura para más contacto. Y cuando pensó que se iba a venir se detuvo para besar nuevamente a Misaki. "Saru…"_

_Qué bien que se sentía oír su nombre por la boca de Misaki, con la voz de Misaki. Qué bien se sentía todo esto, el calor entre sus piernas en donde Misaki se encontraba. _

_Y Yata sentía que en cualquier momento moriría, sus latidos se aceleraron considerablemente, el aliento le faltaba por ese beso que no querían terminar, el aire le falto y solo con un simple roce con el miembro de Saruhiko una sensación eléctrica hizo que jadeara dentro de la boca del otro, arqueando más la espalda y apretando sus desvergonzadas piernas en la cintura de su acompañante; se vino. El calor líquido quemo. Se sintió mareado y sin fuerzas. Saruhiko se separó y lo miro, le dedico una sonrisa picarona que le hizo avergonzarse mucho más de lo necesario. Pero, aun así, Yata no consiguió entender nada hasta después, cuando sintió a un extraño, en realidad no tan extraño intruso, queriendo entrar en un lugar que nunca nadie había tocado, que ni el mismo Yata había explorado y ni se le cruzo en la cabeza alguna vez hacerlo. Pero el anterior orgasmo lo dejo indefenso y su cabeza no concordaba con su cuerpo, quedo en medio de un desequilibrio emocional en donde no importaba nada. Miedo? No tenía miedo. La vergüenza se tomó de largo unas vacaciones por este día. Solo había placer ciego y absoluto, con un poco de dolor como suplemento para recordar más tarde. _

_Misaki quemaba para Saruhiko, era un rio de lava ardiente debajo de él. Aunque sea estúpido de decir, se sorprendió al sentir venir a Misaki entre los dos. Sus reacciones encantadoras, sus ojos llorosos, la agitación de su pecho y los jadeos con su nombre por todas partes. _

"_Misaki" suspiro profundamente. _

_Sin esperar a que el otro se recuperara, deseo ver más. No sabría bien como seguir, nunca pensó mucho en el sexo y mucho menos en el sexo entre hombres. Pero tenía en claro lo básico. Sabía cómo tenía que ser por lo menos en teoría. Si no estuviera tan desesperado y hambriento por saber más, probablemente hubiese esperado a informarse sobre el tema y tomar las precauciones correspondientes. Pero había miedo también, Misaki era su amigo, esto solo era producto del momento después de casi enfrentarse a la muerte, lo tenía claro, si quisieran seguir igual esto no volvería a suceder jamás. Esta oportunidad era única. _

_No había que pensarlo demasiado, solo hacerlo. _

_Se acomodó entre las piernas de Misaki y con su dedos de la mano derecha trato de abrirse paso, solo fueron unos pocos minutos de preparación, mientras que con la otra trataba que Misaki se relajara y distrajera de su invasión, estimulando con suavidad la punta de su pene. Misaki prácticamente dio un salto ante la sorpresa y miraba a Saru casi rogándole -en la cabeza de Saru- que se detuviera, pero esto solo estaba comenzando. Llevo las piernas de Misaki hacia sus hombros, después de darle un pequeño beso para su tranquilidad y empezó a presionar. Se sintió mareado y algo asustado. Misaki no estaba preparado para esto, tal vez hasta podría lastimarlo. Pero siguió, se abrió paso mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba sus muslos. El calor fue insoportable y la presión que ejercía el interior de Misaki en él, fue embriagador. Hasta que sintió que no podía avanzar más, se detuvo y dejo a Misaki acostumbrarse a la sensación de lleno._

_Beso y lamio las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. _

"_Duele, mmhg…!" Dijo Yata con un tono agotado por lo pasado. El dolor para él no era un impedimento de nada, el dolor era parte de su vida cotidiana, pero la incomodidad de ser invadido se sentía tan raro, era obvio ese lugar no tendría que ser invadido en primer lugar._

"_Solo un poco más… Misaki" volvió a besarlo y recorrió nuevamente las heridas de su rostro hasta llegar a su hombro, pero se detuvo en el cuello de Misaki para chupar profundamente, morder y jalar, mientras estimulaba el pene del más pequeño para que su cuerpo se relajara más. Era todo tan dulce. Y aunque el detestara lo dulce, este dulce que sentía era diferente, era adictivo. "Voy a comenzar… ah!" y antes de terminar su frase comenzó con movimientos erráticos, que Misaki trato de controlar con unos tímidos movimiento de cadera que lo volvieron loco. _

_Fue duro con Misaki en ese momento, fue más duro aun al escuchar los gemidos que su compañero quería acallar con desesperación. "Misaki, grita… Misaki..!" y fue mucho más duro cuando escucho una frase incompleta en donde solo pudo llegar a entender las palabras "Saru" y "mas". No tardaron mucho tiempo después de eso en terminar, solo unos cuantos vaivenes más, los ruidos obscenos, los golpes de sus caderas "plaf, plaf" El interior de Misaki apretándose cada vez más, su miembro palpitante, y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos cada uno llego al clímax con el nombre del otro en sus labios._

_Yata sintió el peso de Saru caer repentinamente sobre él. Era curioso como desde hace un buen rato su respiración no se calmaba. La sensación de alivio, el dolor que se abrió paso entre sus muslos, el cansancio, la transpiración, la humedad y ese olor medio raro; agrio y dulzón al mismo tiempo que se esparció por toda la habitación. Se sentía mareado y con ganas de escapar, salir, se sintió encerrado en medio de todo este extraño ambiente. Pero el calor en su pecho se lo impidió. _

_Saru instintivamente lo abrazo y dio su último beso, antes que Misaki saliera de su trance. Para por fin salir de su interior, separarse y acostarse a su lado. Miro hacia el techo, preguntándose que seguiría después de esto. Todavía oía la respiración pesada de Misaki a su lado. Así que solo atino a agarrar la mano de su acompañante, después cerrar los ojos y dormir para disfrutar un poco más de la tranquilidad._

_Pero Saruhiko nunca fue de conformarse, siempre que se trataba de la persona al lado suyo, deseaba todo y más de lo que él le podía dar. Esto hizo de Saru un desgraciado y en su camino hizo que Misaki también lo sea. Pero no importaba. Misaki iba a ser de él. Y aunque amara la voluntariosa libertad del más pequeño, del cuervo. Iba a enjaularlo con él en algún lugar en donde nadie podría tomarlo jamás, no le importaría cortarle las alas, no le importaría desplumarlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. No le importaría nada. Y aunque no se lo planteo en ese momento precisamente, fue en ese momento en la cual su locura nació. Misaki fue el culpable de volver loco a Saruhiko y ni siquiera se enteró de eso; él solo, como siempre se explicaba a si mismo cuando lo recordaba, se dejó llevar. _

…

Y como siempre, después de finalizar otra noche más, sin más que palabras vacías y sin sentido lanzadas al aire mientras duraba el acto. Todo termina a las 6:15 a.m. Saruhiko se viste apresuradamente para volver a su trabajo, para volver al Sector 4, después de disfrutar del cuerpo de Misaki.

Para la fortuna de Yata, él no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna de lo ocurrido. Ni para burlarse como tampoco para consolarlo. Su corazón peso menos al darse cuenta de eso. Pero no tenía que olvidarse de algo importante. No importa la reacción del otro, él había decidido. Así que antes que Saru desapareciera por el umbral, él lo detuvo.

"Fushimi" le llamo.

Y Saru se detuvo en seco, al oír su apellido? Misaki nunca lo volvió a llamar así desde la secundaria. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y por ello no quiso mirar hacia atrás, ni siquiera quiso esperar a escuchar ese algo que Misaki quería decir, pero sus pies quedaron pegados al suelo, no pudo dar ni un paso.

"Tiene que acabar" Yata dijo mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama y miraba por la ventana "Esta mierda tiene que acabar" Repitió con más decisión en su vos a comparación el murmuro que había salido la primera vez de sus labios "Se terminó" y miro en dirección de Saruhiko para ver su reacción.

"No" era solo una palabra pero retumbo en toda la habitación en el tono más frio que Yata había escuchado jamás.

Fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta antes que el azul salió del cuarto seguido de un portazo. Pero la verdad no importaba la respuesta del otro. Tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo. Ya no había más que hacer y con un suspiro se dirigió hacia el baño para lavar su cuerpo.

Hey!

Cómo van? Espero que les guste. Primer y único lemon; aunque tampoco sé si califica como uno. U.U"

Se supone que el fics continua, pero creo que me estoy metiendo en mucho por hacer.

Solo que este surgió hace un tiempo y me pareció que debería publicarlo. Realmente espero seguirlo, pero lo más probable es que termine con -Mi condena- primero. Bueno, veré!

Adiós y espero sus comentarios! :)


End file.
